Office Of Doctrine
The '''Sacred Congregation Of The Most Holy Office Of The Doctrine Of The Enkindler Faith '''is a governmental agency belonging to the Illuminated Primacy. Its mandate is intentionally unclear, leaving it to be flexible enough to adapt to any situation. History The Illuminati The Office was started in the latter days of the Illuminati, as splinter traditons and sects started to appear. It was supposed to be a secret police force, with the purpose to control an increasingly hostile populace. However, months after it had been established, one of their top assassins was revealed to be a mole for an unknown group and killed the entire Chamber Of High Priests, ending the millenia-spanning rule of the Illuminati. The Greatest War The records of the Illuminati were sealed by the last remaining loyalists, ensuring their survival in the coming Greatest War. It helped that no-one would dare destroy the Palace of Mount Vassla, as they contained the mass fabricators that would be vital to the survivors. Present Day With the establishment of the Illuminated Primacy, all the records were opened up for the first time in centuries. As part of the 'going back to the illuminated time' line of thinking, anything that could be salvaged from that largely-forgotten empire was used, in the same way the nations of Earth emulate the best parts of their classical cultures while phasing out the unsavoury elements. This included the The Sacred Congregation Of The Most Holy Office Of The Doctrine Of The Enkindler Faith, although its full name is only used in official documents - the Office of Doctrine becoming an accepted colloquialism, as it doesn't bring the Primacy's anationality into doubt. Function With the Civil Service and the Armed Forces, the Office of Doctrine makes up the third branch of service that the Primacy gives to its citizens. It is also the smallest branch, employing far fewer than the next largest branch, the Armed Forces. As with all three branches, it is concerned only with the protection and continuation of the hanar race. Being the most secretive of the factions, it does not release information on the number of departments it has at any one time. However, there are three major ones that are common knowledge, that have been part of the office since its inception in the Illuminati. Inquisition The Inquisitors main job is investigation, with a wide remit. They investigate transnational crimes (as asking the local police might cause a conflict of interest) as well as governmental crimes and anything else the Primacy is certain that needs to be investigated. There is also a second Inquisitorial department that acts as the non-military intelligence agency, seperate from the one in the Armed Forces. Its actions are some of the most secret in the Primacy, and it is unknown whether personnel from the departments cross. Assassins Perhaps the most surprising element of the hanar is the fact they have state-sanctioned assassins. They are mostly used as impartial executioners for those traditions that have capital punishment, to ensure a humane passing. But their more well-known, but lesser-used function is to inhume any person the Primacy considers a danger to the public, notably the public the Primacy controls, and has been sentenced to death. This has drawn criticism from civil liberties groups, as the defendant does not neccessarily need to be present when the verdict is decided. Censors The hanar would never destroy a piece of artwork. It is, to a certain extent, like a child to them, but part of the soul of just one hanar instead of two, making it in some ways more precious, almost like a spiritual clone. The equivilant of book burning would be an abohorrent sacrilege to many, with the destruction of words largely being the start of the downfall of the Illuminati. But, their view on art allows it to be put on trial, so to speak. The Censors run this court, acting entirely reactively - a concerned citizen who does not wish for a piece of art to be accesible to the entire Primacy (a tradition may ban whatever they wish) must bring the offending item to court, as actively hunting something down amid the myriad millions of words made by the hanar everyday would be impossible. As such, censored art is never 'excecuted', but 'imprisoned'. Copies are rounded up and put into vaults for the alloted amount of time - it varies from case to case, depending on how damaging to the public psyche the art would be percieved to be. Since joining the Citadel, the Censors have been found to censor less and less pieces of work, something some sects are very concerned with. Notes *The Armed Forces comprises of all external security and intelligence. *The Civil Service does almost everything else. It has the regulatory bodies for all national services as well as maintaining communication lines. It also is the branch of the Diplomatic Corp and cultural attache. *Hanar 'nations' fall along ideological lines rather than geographical, although hanar do like to group with like-minded individuals. Depending on size, they are classified as traditions, sects or cults. Category:Culture Category:Hanar Category:Illuminated Primacy Category:Politics